The Two Evil Strangers
"The Two Evil Strangers" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story planned for June and released in November. ___________________________________ Script Synopsis: It is midnight. Some two mysterious fiends, who’s motives are currently unknown come to the city to ransack people’s homes. However, things take a wrong turn for them when they pick Zoe’s house.. ___________________________________ At nighttime in a forest, two ropes are seen being lead down. Afterwards, two shadowy blocky figures jump down. They come closer to the screen and are revealed to be two men. One is a person with a red flaming diamond sword, a grey shirt with a brown hooked vest, black pants, green eyes and a scar on his right left eye. The other one is a figure wearing a black shirt and black pants with grey markings on them, a black hood, blood over his right eye and the right side of his hood and a bow. ???: So, this is the city? ???: Yes. It looks like a great place to perform a heist tonight! ???: True! Who’s home should we pick first? ???: Follow me. I might have a plan. ???: Okay. Two the figures leave. Meanwhile. At Mt. Pensacola, Jake and Skulldozer are seen talking to each other. Jake: So, what exactly are you telling me happened? Skulldozer: During the Masked Menace invasion, one of Masked Menace’s men (Animatronic Jesse) put a USB stick inside of me to turn me evil. I was eventually broken out of the USB’s stick’s control, but I think something happened that is making me keep my brainwashed form.. Jake: Oh. Well, I hope you are doing fine. Because I’m not. Skulldozer: Why? Jake: Look at me! I am literally covered in cybernetics! This wouldn’t have happened if Bacon Colonel didn’t kill me in Guest Alcatraz in Robloxia! Now, I am forced to keep this form for who knows long! Skulldozer: Dang! Jake: I know, right? Skulldozer: True. Skulldozer then sees Zoe’s house in the distance. Skulldozer: Well, I got to get going. I’ll see you tomorrow! Jake: Ok. See ya! Skulldozer then flies off to Zoe’s house. Jake: Wait a minute, isn’t that Zoe’s house? Later. Azaz is seen setting up a camera. Azaz: Is this thing on? Yes? Okay! (To camera) Greetings, everybody! It is your favorite Robloxian, Azaz! Today, I will be making a new and EXTREMELY dangerous science potion! Do not try this at home kids! Azaz then gets two test tubes. One is filled with a green liquid while the other is filled with a pink one. Azaz then wears a safety mask. Azaz: When I mix these two chemicals together, it shall release a major smoke cloud! Afterwards, a new chemical will be made, and I, will drink it! The audience laughs. Azaz then pours the pink liquid into the green liquid’s test tube and thick smoke appears everywhere. Afterwards, the other test tube is now seen filled with a grey liquid substance. Azaz: Perfect! Down the hatch! Azaz then opens his safety mask and drinks the liquid. Azaz: Huh. I guess nothing happened- Suddenly, Azaz explodes. Afterwards, he is seen now blue and floating in mid-air. The audience laughs. Ghost Azaz: Yeah. Lesson of the story, NEVER try that at home. The audience then laughs. The whole entire thing is then revealed to be a show on TV watched by Zoe. Zoe: Dang! He shouldn’t have drinker that potion in the first place! Knocking is then heard on the door. When she goes to answer it, Skulldozer is seen outside. Zoe: Hey, Skulldozer! Skulldozer: Hey, Zoe! Can I come in? Zoe: Sure! Skulldozer enters the house. Afterwards, he and Zoe sit on the couch. Skulldozer: So, how’s it going lately? Zoe: Good! Also, Skulldozer? Skulldozer: Yes? Zoe: Is it ok if I show you something? Skulldozer: Sure! Zoe: Okay. This might surprise you.. Zoe raises her hand and purple claws emerge. Skulldozer: What the?! Zoe: I know, right? Skulldozer: How did that happen? Zoe: Back in the Masked Menace invasion, I was scratched by a panther that was injected with toxic waste. I think this is the aftermath of that. Skulldozer: Woah! That’s really cool! Zoe: Thanks! Suddenly, banging noises are heard. Skulldozer: The f***? Zoe: We both heard that, right? Skulldozer: Yeah. I think it is coming from the kitchen. Zoe: Well, let’s check! Skulldozer and Zoe head to the kitchen. Skulldozer: I could have sworn the noise was coming from here? Zoe: Maybe it could have been from the outside- Suddenly, a cabinet is heard being slammed. Skulldozer: Yep. It’s coming from the kitchen alright. (While looking at a cabinet) I think the source is over there. Zoe: Ok! Skulldozer heads to the cabinet. Skulldozer: Um.. I’m not sure about this. Zoe: What? Are you scared? Skulldozer: What? No! Skulldozer opens the cabinet. Inside, a grey anthropomorphic cat is seen with food inside. Zoe: What the hell?! Skulldozer: Wait a minute, Jewels? Jewels: Hey, Skulldozer. Zoe: You know this cat? Skulldozer: Of course! Azaz cured him of his rabies! Zoe: Cool! (To Jewels) Anyways, what are you doing here? Jewels: I needed a place to stay the night at. I couldn’t stay outside because the food in the trash was terrible and it’s extremely cold. Skulldozer: You could have just knocked on the door. Jewels: Well, I was nervous. Zoe: It’s fine. Later. Zoe, Skulldozer and Jewels are seen on the couch. Zoe: (to Jewels) So, how did you enter the house? Jewels: The basement window was open. Skulldozer: Oh. Jewels: I’m going to go check something. I’ll be right back. Jewels leaves. Skulldozer: Alright. Guess it’s just me and you (Zoe) now! Zoe: Ok! So, what do you want to do? Skulldozer: Wanna play chess? Zoe: Skulldozer, that’s the tenth time you’ve wanted to play chess. You do realize that I have beaten you all the time in that game, right? Skulldozer: Oh. Well, I suppose we can watch a movie! Zoe: Okay! Sounds good! Zoe grabs the remote and turns on the TV. A few hours later. Skulldozer is seen asleep with popcorn in a bowl on his lap while Zoe is seen still awake. Zoe takes some popcorn from the bowl and eats it. Skulldozer then wakes up. Skulldozer: (yawning) Um, how long was I asleep for? Zoe: For like, 35 minutes or something? Skulldozer: Crap! Did I miss anything good in the movie? Zoe: No. Skulldozer: Nice! Just make sure I don’t fall asleep again though. Zoe: Um, how am I supposed to do that? Skulldozer: What do you mean? Zoe: You literally don’t have any facial expressions. I can’t tell if you are asleep or not. Skulldozer: Oh. Well, how loud is my snoring? Zoe: Barely hearable. Skulldozer: Oh, ok. Guess I am all on my own. Suddenly, a loud scream is heard. Skulldozer: Woah! I didn’t know that the movie had such realistic screaming! Zoe: True! (Then realizing something) Wait a minute.. That didn’t come from the movie.. Skulldozer: It didn’t? Zoe: No. If it didn’t come from the movie, it must have came from.. The two then remember something. Zoe and Skulldozer: JEWELS!! Jewels is heard screaming. Zoe: We have to find him! What if he’s in trouble?! Skulldozer: Right! Zoe and Skulldozer run off. Later. Outside, Zoe and Skulldozer are seen in search for Jewels. Zoe: Jewels?! Where are you? Skulldozer is seen lifting up a giant rock. Skulldozer: He’s not in here. Zoe: (while looking inside a tree) Nor in here! Suddenly, Jewels’ scream is heard again. Skulldozer: This way! The two run to the source of the noise. Eventually, Zoe and Skulldozer find Jewels on the ground with a large bloody scar on his chest. Zoe: OH DEAR GOD! Skulldozer: Jewels?! What happened?! Jewels: Those sons of b****** literally tried to kill me! Zoe: Who? Jewels: I don’t know! There was two strangers out here and one was holding a large red flaming diamond sword! He just used it to leave a massive scar on my chest! Skulldozer: S***! Someone is out here! Suddenly, Skulldozer is shot in the arm by an arrow. Skulldozer: OW! Zoe: WHAT THE?! A blocky shadowy figure is seen holding a bow. As Zoe sees it, it leaps in the air and disappears. Zoe: Over there! Skulldozer: My arm is shot! Jewels: Hey! What about me?! Skulldozer: I got you! Skulldozer picks up Jewels by his body. Jewels: I swear, if we get purged this time at night, nobody is gonna find our bodies! Skulldozer: Don’t worry! It will be fine! Jewels then sees something in the distance. Jewels: Skulldozer! Look out! Skulldozer looks to his front and sees another blocky shadowy figure holding a red flaming diamond sword. The figure then strikes their blade, releasing a large red raging flame which charges at Skulldozer. Skulldozer leaps in mid-air, avoiding the shot. Skulldozer: What was that?! Jewels: That was the guy who left the scar on my chest! Skulldozer: Hang on a second. Later. Skulldozer is seen putting bandages on Jewels chest. Skulldozer: There. Try not to get injured again. Jewels: I will! Zoe appears. Zoe: Hey, Guys! Skulldozer: Not now, Zoe. We need to find out who these people are. Jewels then sees the two figures in a tree. Jewels: They’re up in that tree. Skulldozer sees the two figures, grabs his Brenner-21 and starts firing at the two. The two figures avoid the shots as they land on ground. Stranger 1: You really are a lousy shooter, are you (Skulldozer) not? Skulldozer: I know that. But, can you avoid this? Skulldozer activates an arm cannon and blasts Stranger 1, knocking him in the distance. Stranger 2 then fires an arrow at Skulldozer’s face, knocking him to the ground. Zoe and Jewels: SKULLDOZER! Skulldozer: (in a deactivation-type voice) C-Can’t, hold on, much, longer.. Zoe: NO! (To Stranger 2, enraged as never before) You’ve just made a BIG mistake, bud.. Zoe lunges at Stranger 2 and attempts to wrestle the bow out of his hand. Stranger 2: Hey! Stop! Let go of me- Suddenly, Jewels leaps in and mauls Stranger 2. Stranger 2 screams as he tries to get Jewels off of him. Zoe heads to Skulldozer, who is seen on the ground. Zoe: Skulldozer? Skulldozer doesn’t respond. Zoe: No no no no. Zoe puts her hand on Skulldozer’s chest. Zoe: (voice-breaking) P-Please. Don’t go. Eventually, Skulldozer reactivates and gets up. However, due to the damage from the arrow, the left side of Skulldozer’s face is shattering, revealing a eye underneath. Zoe: Skulldozer! Skulldozer: Hey, Zoe! Zoe: Skulldozer, your faceplate.. Skulldozer: Do you see something? Zoe: I see one of your eyes. Skulldozer: Ok. I’ll have to tell Azaz to fix that after this. Jewels is seen continuing to maul Stranger 2. Eventually, Stranger 2 kicks Jewels to the ground and grabs his bow while aiming it at Jewels. Stranger 2: Say goodnight, kitty cat! Stranger 2 laughs evilly as he aims his arrow at Jewels. However, he is suddenly shot in the chest. Stranger 2 gasps as he collapses to the ground, presumably dead. Skulldozer is seen having revealed to be the shooter. Skulldozer: That is for ruining my face! Jewels: Thanks, Skulldozer! Skulldozer: Anytime! Zoe: Well, I have had enough of this for one night. I am going home now. Jewels: Yeah. I guess I will to Manny’s house. Scratch and Grounder are going to have a loud party and I don’t want to miss it! Skulldozer: Okay! I will go to Sunny’s house to have Azaz repair my face. Bye! Zoe: Ok! See ya! The three leave. ___________________________________ The next night. ___________________________________ The two strangers, are now seen in a forest. Stranger 1: Well, last night was terrible because of how we failed due to a skull-faced robot (Skulldozer). Stranger 2: True! Anyways, we should go to the boss’ office. The two strangers head to a nearby building. Inside, they head to an office room. A blocky man with a white shirt with a brown vest wearing black shades and a black pants is seen. ???: Greetings, you two. Stranger 1: Hey, Boss! Stranger 2: We sadly didn’t manage to find anything last night. ???: It’s fine. After all, I have a new plan for you anyways. Stranger 1: Ok. ???: I want you to go down to the factory that was destroyed back in March, and find what I am looking for. After that, bring “him” to my office. I have plans for him. Stranger 2: Alright! Stranger 1: We won’t disappoint, boss. ???: Good. Now, go. The two strangers leave. ???: Soon, it will be my time to shine.. The figure laughs evilly as the screen cuts to black. The Money Dealer has arrived... (Yes. This story takes place BEFORE that. So, yeah.) ___________________________________ THE END ___________________________________ Trivia * This marks the debut of the Two Strangers. * This marks the return of Jewels the Cat. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Zoe Episodes Category:Skulldozer Episodes Category:Jewels the Cat Episodes Category:The Two Strangers Episodes Category:Jake Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:Money Dealer Episodes Category:Bacon Colonel Episodes Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Scratch Episodes Category:Grounder Episodes Category:Ghost Azaz Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Animatronic Jesse Episodes Category:The Evil Robot Boss Episodes